Can You Wait For Me?
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Naruto comes back from training with Pervy Sage at the age of 19. He starts to become a ladies man and starts sleeping with girls to fill the hole in his heart that Reiko(OC) gave him. Will he be a lost soul or will someone come and give him a reality check?
1. Prologue (Renewed)

Can You Wait For Me?

Author's Note-This story is about how Naruto comes back from training and he becomes a ladies man.

* * *

Prolouge-I Need To Leave

**(Age 16, in the Leaf)**

Naruto and Reiko are dating and they were walking hand and hand in the village as everyone smiles at them as Reiko and Naruto blush slightly.

_'Me and Naruto? We were the most popular couple in the leaf. But then...something happened'_

**(To the park with just them at the park)**

"Hey Naruto, I need to talk to you." Reiko says as Naruto looks at her.

"Sure what's up? You okay?"

"I'm leaving to move to the Sand with my family." Reiko says with a frown.

"What?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"I have to. We have to take care of some business there." Reiko says sadly.

"When will you be back?" Naruto asks.

"In about 3 years" Reiko says as Naruto looks down. "I think we should just stay friends for-" Reiko began.

"Are you kidding me? We've been together for 2 years, and now you want to break it off?"

"No that's not what I meant-" Reiko began but was cut off again by Naruto. "Sure, whatever. I don't care anymore. Just go." Naruto says angrily as he starts to walk away.

"Why won`t you let me finish what I have to to say? Stop cutting me off!" Reiko yells.

"I don't care anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore." Naruto says as Reiko looks down.

"You know what? Fine. Goodbye Naruto" Reiko says as she runs away with tears in her eyes.

_'Ever since that day, I've been living in the sand ever since. Never ever wanting to go back to the Leaf. Naruto trained with Pervy Sage again and decided to forget all about me by becoming a lady's man just like him. He's a lost soul now. I wonder who'll help him now.'_


	2. His Ego Grew (Renewed)

Can You Wait For Me?

Author's Note-Couples are Hinata/Kiba, and Temari/Shikamaru. This is a** short story**. So short chapters and scenes. I`m only a fan of NaruSaku and Naru/OC. Not any other Naru/A girl couples.

* * *

Chapter 1-His Ego Grew

Naruto returns at the age of 19 with Pervy Sage and they walk in the leaf village as the girls gasp and drool over Naruto.

"Didn't you hear that Vang chick and him broke up? He's single!" A girl says squealing to her friends as her friends giggle.

"Hi Naruto!" A few girls say as Naruto looks at them and winks as she blush.

**(To Hinata, Sakura,Ino, and Temari in the Ramen shop)**

"He's back..." Sakura says as Hinata and Temari sigh.

"I wish Reiko was here...He is starting to get out of control with these girls. Ever since Reiko left, girls have been lining up to sleep with him." Hinata says.

"I heard ever since he went with Pervy sage, he started to sleep with all these girls in the first night to get over Reiko" Sakura says.

"And there's no way we can contact Reiko. She is all the way in the cloud village now since she moved again with her family." Hinata says.

"Reiko told me she is doing well and is still single. She learned to get a little tougher because of killer Bee's attitude." Temari says as Hinata and Sakura nod.

"But he's single, he can do whatever he wants. He's hot!" Ino says as Hinata, Temari, and Sakura glare at her.

"Okay, so he looks mature, but he should of listened to Reiko instead of yelling at her." Hinata says as Ino rolls her eyes.

"Well that's her fault for leaving. Now it's my turn to get Naruto." Ino says snobby like as the girls roll their eyes. But then Naruto comes with a smirk.

"Hey ladies." Naruto says as Ino blushes and sits with him and leans on his arm.

"Hi Naruto...I heard your single now" Ino says flirty like to much of the girls dismay.

"Alright, I'm leaving" Hinata says as Sakura and Temari follow her.


	3. The Cause For This (Renewed)

Can You Wait For Me?

Chapter 2-The Cause Of This

**(To the guys with the girls at the BBQ)**

"Man...Naruto is starting to become a real drag." Shikamaru says as the gang nod.

"He's out of control! We need to talk some sense into him and fast before he ends up getting girls pregnant." Sakura says as the gang nods.

"I wonder what his purpose was to all this." Temari says.

"It's Reiko. She wanted to be friends with him and wanted him to wait for her until she came back from the sand but Naruto cut her off before she explained everything. He was heartbroken that she was leaving and didn't want to hear anymore." Kiba explains.

"Yeah, he didn't even give her a chance to explain" Choji says.

"And he's been crying like a baby. This is all his fault. He should of listened! Now look where it got him! He messed up. Not Reiko." Sakura says as the girls agree.

"And Ino is starting to cling on him like a leech now." Hinata says.

"Yeah, I've been seeing a lot of girls wearing slutty clothes lately." Temari says with a shiver as the gang nods.

**(Later to Hinata walking)**

Hinata was walking but sees Ino walking out of Naruto's place with passion marks on her neck and her hair was a little wild. Hinata sighs.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto says giving a flirty grin as he fixes his jacket.

Hinata smiles kindly. "Hello Naruto, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me?"

"No thanks." Hinata says and was about to walk but Naruto grabs her hand gently.

"Aw why not? I thought you liked me." Naruto says.

"You thought. I admired you for you strength and how you never gave up. You always fought and would never back down. I never had a crush on you, nor did I love you. I just admired you for inspiring me to never giving up. And I'm happily with Kiba. Now if you excuse me." Hinata says taking her hand away from his and walking away as Naruto was shocked.

* * *

**(To Sakura at the hospital)**

Naruto walks toward Sakura as she is standing looking at a chart. "Hey Sakura" Naruto greets with a smirk.

Sakura sighs. "...What do you want...?"

"I wanted to take you out tonight."

"You suck at flirting. No way. Go away." Sakura says as some of the girls gasp at how Sakura disrespected Naruto since they like him.

"Aw come on" Naruto says about to grab her waist but Sakura pushes him.

"Would you stop already you baka?!" Sakura says sternly. "Back off already. I don't like you and clearly almost all the women here only want you for your body anyway. You left the one girl who stood by you through everything. And then you're just gonna kick her to the curb like a rock? No. Your personality has changed and I do not like what you've become." Sakura says as she walks away as Naruto smirks.

"Your loss. Who wants to hang with me tonight?" Naruto asks as girls quickly run up to him.

**(To Sakura)**

Sakura walks with Hinata. "He almost grabbed your waist? Ugh, he really needs to stop." Hinata says as Sakura nods.

"The guys are going try to talk to Naruto." Sakura explains.

"I hope it works." Hinata says.

**(To Naruto with Ino at a bar)**

Ino was sitting on Naruto's lap but then Ami comes. "Hi Naruto" Ami says with a grin as Ino glares at her.

Naruto smirks at Ami. "Wow. Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Naruto asks as Ino scoffs and gets off his lap and storms off angrily.

"Maybe me" Ami says and sits with him and they start to french kiss each other.

**(to the girls and guys at the bar)**

Sakura and Temari start to gag. Hinata sighs and looks away. "Alright, it's time for us to talk some sense into him" Kiba says as the guys walk over to him.

"Naruto" Neji says as Naruto stops kissing Ami and looks at them.

"Hey guys what`s up?" Naruto asks as Ami walks away.

"You gotta stop this man. You`re out of control" Kiba says.

"Oh come on, I'm just having fun"

"Well certainly, you've changed since Reiko left." Lee says.

"**Don't** bring up her name ever again." Naruto says as he glares at him.

"You're still hurt aren't you? And your sleeping with girls to fill that hole in your heart" Sai says as Naruto scowls.

"I'm leaving." Naruto says as he gets up and leaves. The girls walk to the guys.

"He won't listen" Shino says.

"I guess we know what to do now" Choji says.

"It's time." Temari says.

**(To someone's place)**

Phone rings and the person answers it.

"Hello? Hey...Why?...I see...Alright, I'm on my way." The person says.


	4. Make outs and Flirts (Renewed)

Can You Wait For Me?

Chapter 3-Makeouts And Flirts

******(To Naruto's place)**

___'Believe it or not, Naruto started having all these house parties. He only has them to make out with girls, hoping to get lucky. Unfortunately, it works every time. It's like he's a robot. It's the same thing: Wake up in the morning, Breakfast, Creep, Flirt, Lunch aka ramen, Creep again, Dinner, Creep, Make out and get lucky and flirt again. It's like a cycle. No one can break it. It's like he's lost. And lost all hope. All because of one girl. Who can save him?'_

Sakura and the gang were hanging at his place as everyone else was dancing, drinking and making out. "Can you freaking believe all this crap? This is starting to get out of hand." Sakura says as the gang nods.

"I know. He's really asking for trouble now." Shikamaru says.

******(To Naruto)**

2 random girls were sitting on his lap. "I think he likes me better" The first girl says.

"No,he likes me. She's the bad one, I'm the good one" The second girl says as the first girl glares at her.

"Ladies,ladies, I wouldn't mind having you both together. No need to fight." Naruto says smirking as the ladies grin and start to make out with him.

******(To the gang)**

"Damn, he's getting it in..." Kiba says.

"Kiba! Not helping right now" Hinata says.

Kiba puts his hands up in defense.

"What should we do?" Choji asks.

"We gotta wait. Soon very soon" Sakura says as the gang nods.

Neji sighs. "I can't wait...he's starting to annoy that crap out of me. Everyday, it's all the same. The girls talk about Naruto this, Naruto that. It's so annoying."

"Yep. Very annoying." Sai says as the gang look at Naruto.

"Why are we here again?" Lee asks.

"Observing his every move." Neji informs as Lee nods.

"It'll come back to haunt him in a few days" Shino informs.

_'Sigh,why does it have to be this way?'_ Sakura thought. _'You used to be so nice. So happy. But now you're just being the definition of a player. Why?_'


	5. Care To Tell Me? (Renewed)

Can You Wait For Me?

Chapter 4-Care to tell me?

******(Next day, at the BBQ)**

The whole gang hang out to eat as Ino sits on Naruto's lap and starts making out with him to much of all the girls dismay. A waitress comes over. "Hello, may I take your order?" The waitress asks Naruto as Ino stops making out with him and he smirks at the waitress as the waitress blushes.

"I'm Naruto"

"Y-Yumi."

Naruto starts whispering in her ear as she blushes even redder. Ino glares at the waitress and crosses her arms. _'Hmph. That's MY Naruto!'_ Ino thought with anger.

The waitress gives out her number to him and leaves and he smirks in victory. "Ugh,what does she have that I don't" Ino huffs as the girls roll their eyes.

_'Not this again...'_ Sakura thought.

******(To Naruto's place)**

A figure walks to his door and opens his door with a spare key and goes in.

******(Back to the gang)**

"Naruto, I think you should lay off the flirting for a while" Choji says as Naruto chuckles.

"Sure, sure, and I suppose you want me to tell you to stop eating so much."

Choji glares at him and everyone looks wide-eyed. "What's your problem?" Sakura snaps at Naruto as Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Everything." Naruto says standing up and starts to leave.

"So you're gonna run away?" Sakura challenged standing up as Naruto stops. "I bet you did the same thing to Reiko didn't you?" Sakura asks as Naruto turns to glare at her. Sakura knew she pushed a button, but she had to let it all out. "She loved you,you know. Always did. But you were so selfish not to wait for her. You lost a special girl."

"Hmph"

"That's all you can say? So explain the reason why you're sleeping with all these girls. Is it because '_She'_ broke your heart? _She_ just had to leave to go to the Sand, and then you got fed up and even listen to her whole story." Sakura says as Naruto clenches his fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I pushing your buttons? I wonder if you knew how she felt when you snapped at her and told her to leave and never come back. One day, I hope she makes you feel what she felt. Even if it means slapping you. Something that would make you shut up and stop kissing all these slutty girls!" Sakura exclaims as the gang look on intently.

"Hey! I'm not slutty!" Ino says as she stands up. "I don't make out with just anyone-" Ino began but was cut off by Hinata.

"But you chose the one man that our best friend loved and dated for years. Why would you betray her like that?" Ino rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" Naruto says as he leaves.

___'You always run away. But this time, it won't be that easy'_

* * *

******(To Naruto's place)**

Naruto walks home and goes inside and then he hears the shower running and thinks it's a girl and smirks thinking he was gonna get lucky again. Moments later Naruto goes in the living room to take out some candles to decorate the place but stops in his tracks once he sees Reiko with her arms crossed.

"R-R-Rei-Reiko?" Naruto asks in shock.

"Hello Naruto" Reiko says with a smile but starts glaring at him as she walks over to him and punches him in the gut hard as he stumbles down clenching his stomach and coughs slightly and then he starts to get back up.

"Wha-what the heck was that for?" Naruto asks, gritting his teeth but then Reiko kicks him in the balls with full force as he was trying to stand up and he coughs and holds his area as he is in pain. Reiko sighs out of anger and moves her hair back in annoyance and then takes a chair and sits on it and is in front of him.

She leans her body down and rest her elbows on her thighs as she looks at him.

"So...care to tell me what happened to you?"


	6. Let's Try This Again

Can You Wait For Me?

Author's Note-This is a short story, so this is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5-Let's Try This Again

Naruto grits his teeth and tries to stand up but falls down. "Watching you like this makes me sick. What happened to you?" Reiko asks.

Naruto grunts in pain.

"What was that?" Reiko asks.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto spats.

"Wrong answer" Reiko replies and stands up and kicks him in the gut as he grunts in pain. "Now, I'll ask again. What happened to you?"

"You made me like this."

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you!? You're gonna tell me it's my fault you're sleeping with all these sluts!? I don't freaking think so!" Reiko yells. "You're going to change and you're going to man up! Starting tonight!"

Naruto holds his stomach. "Ugh..."

**(Next day)**

In town, the gang notice Naruto's attitude has changed. Kiba gives Tenten a high five. "Oh yeah, he's changing alright." Kiba says.

Naruto starts walking and girls quickly go up to him. "So are we sleeping together tonight?" A girl asks.

"No thanks." Naruto says and walks away as the girls are shocked.

"What?" The girls ask.

"Hey Naruto~" Ino says with a flirty smile.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"I wanted to hang with you."

"No thanks. Hang with someone else..."

"Excuse me?"

Reiko comes. "Excuse you."

"I wasn't talking to you." Ino says with a glare.

"And I'm talking to you. Now back off of Naruto before I hurt you." Reiko says.

Ino rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Is this enough for you?" Naruto asks.

"No." Reiko replies and walks away. Naruto sighs.

* * *

**(Next day at BBQ)**

Naruto is at the BBQ with the gang and then Ami comes.

"Naruto~ I haven't seen you in a while-" Ami began and was about to sit on his lap but Reiko pushes her off and Reiko sits on his lap as Naruto's eyes widen.

"Sorry, he's devoted himself to me. I suggest you back off." Reiko says with a smile.

"Get off of my Naruto!"

"No thanks, he likes it more when I'm on his lap and not some booty call."

Ami's mouth drops. "Ugh!" Ami exclaims and walks away.

"That was interesting." Reiko says as she gets off of his lap.

"How many times has he said sorry?" Sakura asks.

"I lost count after 50..." Reiko says.

"Wow." The girls exclaim.

Reiko starts to remember all the times Naruto wanted her to forgive him.

* * *

"Reiko. I'm sorry..." Naruto says.

"Not good enough." Reiko says and walks away.

* * *

Naruto comes in with flowers. "Reiko. I'm sorry."

Reiko shakes her head. "Nope."

* * *

"Please?" Naruto asks with a box of chocolate.

"Naruto, you can't suck up to me. It won't work that way." Reiko says.

* * *

"I'll forgive him if he can prove to me that he can really wait for me this time." Reiko says as the girls nod. Later, the girls start to go their separate ways and Reiko walks home. When she arrives at her place, she sees Naruto sitting at her doorstep.

"Can we talk?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe..." Reiko replies and opens her door, as Naruto follows. Reiko walks to the living room but stops.

"Reiko..." Naruto says weakly and kneels and hugs her waist as she looks at him. "I'm begging you, please. I was an asshole. I never listened. It was my mistake. I'm sorry."

Reiko looks at him. "Well...can you wait for me?"

Naruto looks at her and she touches his cheek. "Yes. For as long as I can."

"Prove it."

"Alright. I will this time. I promise.

"We'll see."


End file.
